I'll Never Leave You
by PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: What if Marvel hadn't died immediately from Katniss's arrow, and was alive when Rue died? And Cato and Clove got there after the hovercraft took Rue's body? This is really why Clove hates Katniss.


**What if Marvel hadn't died immediately from Katniss's arrow, and was alive when Rue died? And Cato and Clove got there after the hovercraft took Rue's body? This is why Clove hates Katniss. Clove/Marvel. Implied Clove/Cato.**

If Clove Dietrich hadn't felt that something was wrong, she wouldn't have started running. She is running, running for the one person that truly mattered in the Arena. Marvel Saunders. The one person that really understands her. Really understands her pain in losing her parents, because he had lost his too. He comforts her. She comforts him. They need each other to live in the Arena. Cato, yeah he is the leader of them, he keeps them under control, but he would never understand Clove. Not really. All of the featherlight kisses in the world, doesn't mean you understand a person.

And now, as she tears though the woods, there is the sound of a cannon firing. Someone has died. Clove lets a sound of worry escape her lips as she runs toward the sound. Then, suddenly, all of the mockingjays stop their song, and one gives a high pitched warning call. The hovercraft is coming.

"Clove!" It was Cato, he had finally caught up to her. Just as he reaches her, the hovercraft zooms over the tops of the trees above them, and Clove blindly follows it. To the place where she knows she will find he body of another dead Tribute. She just hopes that it isn't Marvel.

Her and Cato tear through the clearing to see the little girl from 11, get lifted into the air, and taken away by the hovercraft. And, then Clove hears a sound. A piteous human sound, and she whips her head around. There lies Marvel, shaking and choking on his own blood. Clove looses it.

She lets loose a scream of terror and sadness, and runs toward him. She kneels by his side.

"Come on Marvel. Stay with me. Stay with me. Please." She half begs, half demands, as she grips his cold, clammy hand in both of hers. He is shaking and cold from blood loss, from the punture wound in his neck. Cato puts a hand on Clove's shoulder, which she completely ignores.

Clove looks up at the sky, "Please. S-s-send M-marvel something. Anything that will heal him!" She sobs, as she tries to maintain as much composure as she can. She freezes for a few seconds, waiting for a silver parachute to come from the sky. But, none does.

Marvel knows he is close to death. His blue eyes catch Clove's brown ones, "Don't be scared for me. I'm ready." He rasps, his once strong voice ruined from his wound. Clove's eyes start to tear up again, and she shakes her head.

"I'm not." Marvel smiles at Cato's obviously annoyed expression, and looks back to Clove.

"I'll never leave you." Then, his eyes glaze over, and his grip on Clove's hand slackens. All is quiet in the clearing as his cannon fires. His words seem to echo in Clove's ears. _I'll never leave you. I'll never leave you. I'll never leave you._

Clove knows no one wants to sponsor a sobbing mess, but she can't just act like Marvel didn't mean anything to her. She throws herself over his body, sobbing into his lifeless chest, where his heart should be beating. Cato has to pry her off Marvel, and even then, she still refuses to leave his side.

Clove is letting loose these horrid half screaming, half sobbing sounds, and even Cato's eyes are tearing up. But not for Marvel, for seeing Clove in so much pain. Then, Clove stops. She has seen something. An arrow that can only be from one person.

"Katniss Everdeen." Clove looks up, her gaze deadly, her body shaking from anger. Cato helps her up, and he too is looking at the arrow. Then, they look at the tracks that lead into the woods, and they set off after them.

Ready to kill the Girl on Fire.

**REVIEW PLEASE! This is my first one-shot, so please no flames**. **No, actually...flame all you want. I can use them to roast Katniss Everdeen. haha**


End file.
